


One Night

by TheSongtress



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSongtress/pseuds/TheSongtress
Summary: This story was inspired by a conversation in an rp group.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a conversation in an rp group.

Aria was sure that her heart was beating loud enough that anyone who passed her in the hallway that evening could hear her anxiety. The events that lead to this moment kept replaying in her head like a video on loop. What was it about hanging out with Yuki that caused her to act so boldly? Two Fridays in a row now she had acted out of character and said things she wouldn’t normally say. 

The game had been fun enough, a bunch of hypothetical situations that had no real relevance because they were likely never to come true. Then in a moment of brazen foolishness, she had told Lucifer that she would prefer one night with him over endless nights with his brothers; the catch being that if the brothers were chosen, the chance of ever bedding Lucifer was removed. She hadn’t been lying. The thought of knowing that she would never know his touch would have driven her wild. Maybe it was the brat within her, but being told she couldn’t have something only made her want it more. 

She turned the corner and sighed. It wouldn’t be much further until she would find herself in front of his office door. He had asked to have a discussion with her the evening after the game and her embarrassment had glowed so bright she had not even been able to look him in the eye as she responded. Perhaps this was unrelated. Maybe she was going to be reprimanded for leaving her room during quarantine earlier that week. A punishment was bound to be better than being called out for openly flirting with the Demon Lord himself. 

She looked up from her internal struggle, finding herself in front of the office door. For a good moment, Aria considered turning tail then heading back to her room and facing the consequences when she had a more level head. She was smarter than that though; angering Lucifer any more than she may have already done was not even an option. So she steadied herself, straightened her uniform and then rose a fist rapping lightly on the door. 

“Come in Aria,” a deep voice called from the other side of the door. She grabbed the handle with a shaking hand and pushed the door open. She shut the door carefully behind her, turning to find Lucifer sitting at his desk sorting through a stack of papers. She stood there,just inside the door, not knowing whether she should approach him or wait to be asked. 

“Do you plan on standing there the whole time,” he asked, not looking up from his work. “My personal preference would be to not have to shout this conversation across the room.” 

She walked towards the desk slowly, her nervousness only increasing. She couldn’t quite bring herself to speak back, her mouth was dry and she couldn’t find the right words. As she reached the desk, Lucifer inclined his head towards one of the chairs beside her and she slid into it, smoothly. 

Many moments passed in silence as Lucifer continued with his work, only adding to her discomfort. She clasped her hands in her lap to stop from nervously fidgeting and stared down at her feet. ‘I am fine’, she thought, ‘People don’t die from embarrassment, just get through this.’  
She heard the sound of shuffling papers stop and she looked up to find Lucifer looking down at her. “It always amuses me how my mere presence seems to cause such a reaction in you humans”, he pronounced taking in her anxious form. “It is a sure sign that you are well aware of who you are dealing with.” 

She nodded, “I have seen what happens to those who forget. I am not exactly eager to follow in their footsteps.” She shifted slightly, tucking one ankle behind the other. She felt awkward and out of place in his space and his eyes on her made the tips of her ears burn. 

“And I am sure that you are also aware of why I asked you here today?” the trances of a smirk threatened to cross his lips. 

“If you would like my honesty….” she began.

“ I would.”

“I am not entirely sure why I am here”, she swallowed, “My first reaction, though, was that it might have been because of my words during the game the other night.” 

Lucifer placed an elbow on the arm of his chair and rested his face against a closed fist. “And why, per say would I have wanted to speak with you about that?” The smirk broke free of it’s restraints then and lent his already handsome face a roguish quality. 

Aria could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. “I made some comments that could have been construed as sexual advances upon you.” She looked away then, unable to meet his gaze in her embarrassment. She felt as if she were the mouse in a dangerous dance with a hungry cat. 

“And were you making sexual advances upon me, Aria?” 

She looked up then, shocked that he would so blanetly ask her that. There was a glint in his eye that had not been there before, something she could almost make out. Was that amusement? Was he amused with her embarrassment?

“No, Sir”, she returned, “ I wouldn’t do that…”

“So you do not find me attractive?” Lucifer retorted.

“I didn’t say….”

He leaned forward then making sure that he had her direct attention. “I did not ask you what you did not say.” His words were firm and they sent a shiver up Aria’s spine. “Am I to believe that the things you said during that game were untrue?”

“No,” she said a little defensively. “No, Sir, I was not lying. I honestly do not think that there is a single girl here who does not find you attractive, nor one who would not enjoy some form of the scenarios that you presented.”

Lucifer stood then walking around the desk towards her. “So if I am understanding you correctly”, he walked past her chair, “You are saying that you have openly admitted to desiring one night with me over endless nights with my brothers.”

“Yes.” 

“And that you wanted me to tie you up and have my way with you,” he continued, the sounds of a cabinet opening and shutting providing a background track to his words.

“I did say that,” Aria agreed. 

The sound of his steps grew closer and Aria could feel herself tense a bit as he walked in front of her holding a pile of red rope in his hands. He pulled one of the shorter cut pieces out and set the rest on his desk. He held a hand out expectantly and Aria looked at him confused. 

“Give me your wrists.” 

“Wait. Why do you…” she began.

“Aria” he cut her off, “ I told you to give me your wrists”

She held her wrist out pressing them together as she watched him fold the length of the rope in half and wrapped it once around her wrists. He pulled the loose end through the loop and quickly wrapped the rope around her wrist again in the opposite direction. The feel of the rope on her bare wrist made her shiver as his gloved hands made quick work of the square knot. He gave the binding a good pull and when he was satisfied with his work, he turned back to the desk. 

He picked up a longer length of rope then, unfurling it and looking her over. He walked back around the chair and with expert precision slipped the rope around her torso several times before securing her to the chair. 

It was in this moment that Aria had realized exactly what she had let happen. Without any hesitation, she had let Lucifer tie her to a chair. She hadn’t even argued. He gave the rope one last pull before walking back around to the desk, leaning against it to survey his work. He looked pleased with himself and Aria couldn’t help but find herself more than a little aroused by her situation.  
“I must admit”, he mused, “This look does suit you. Something, however, is missing.” He stood again, coming towards her once more, this time loosening his tie and removing it from his neck. The world went dark as he slipped it over her eyes and secured it behind her head. She felt his breath on her neck as he leaned in close. 

“So that’s tied,” he purred his words like silk, “and blindfolded.” She felt him move back then her skin still heated from his breath. “There was one more thing that you wanted me to do to you, wasn’t there.” She nodded, her breath hitching at the thought.

His hand found her ponytail and he yanked her head back in one swift motion. “I asked you a question. I suggest you answer it how lest I leave you here tied to this chair while I attend to other matters.”

Aria gasped as his hand tightened in her hair. “Tease me….” she whispered, “I wanted you to tease me, Sir.”

“That’s a good girl,” he said, “It seems that you are starting to understand how this works.” He released her hair and she heard the sounds of him walking. She pressed her thighs together, his words had sent a ripple of pleasure through her already aroused form. Anticipation was almost a form of foreplay to her. 

“I agree that it was very bold for you to admit to those desires,” his voice was calm and steady. “While I do see you active with the other girls, it is rare to see you take part in the thirst related activities.” Something soft trailed its way down her face, caressing her lightly and moving its way down her neck. Her breath caught in her throat at the sensation. “One would wonder what it is that has brought out this new found boldness.” 

Aria had to muster all of her focus to answer him, the featherlight touch sliding down across her collarbone. “I-- I guess that I have been feeling more confident,” she stuttered. 

He chuckled then the sound reverberated in the large room. Aria felt the touch move to the top of her breast and she bit her lower lip. “Confidence is an attractive quality in those who have the ability to back it up.” 

Her breath came faster as the touch trailed between her breasts. “There have been a few times now,” he continued, “that your wit has amused me. So I suppose a little confidence is warranted.” The touch moved again, this time fluttering over her nipples, causing them to stand out taut beneath her shirt. She stifled a groan, her head tipping back slightly. 

“Just don’t let it go to your head, we get enough of that from my brothers.” Irritation passed over his tone momentarily before he continued with his diligence. Aria hissed as the delicate feeling moved down her torso and lingered momentarily between her legs before continuing down her thighs.  
Her body was shaking slightly and her lust for his touch was building rapidly. She had never imagined that she would be in this situation, but now she was, she couldn’t imagine having ever gone without experiencing it. The sensation was intense on its own but the lack of vision added to the feelings on her skin. As he started back up her legs, painfully slow, she let out a low moan. 

“Amazing isn’t it. What I can do without ever laying a hand on you.” There was a smugness that clung thickly to his voice. Her legs involuntarily pulling apart as the he made his way up her inner thighs. “How easily your body bends to my will. I could take you right now and you wouldn’t even fight me and all it took was the touch of a feather.” 

She let out a hiss as she felt the feather slip up under her skirt and brush against her panties. ‘A fucking feather’, she thought, ‘and I am sitting here a drenched mess.’ He brushed the feather a bit more firmly against her soaked core. 

“Tell me, Aria,” he leaned in close his breath in her ear, “Are you imagining what it would be like to have my hands on you instead?” He began to circle the feather around her clit and she cried out in pleasure. 

“Yes.”

He stopped his movements. “Yes, what, Aria?” 

“Yes, Sir,” she moaned. 

He returned to his ministrations, “That’s right, good girl.” She felt his breath trail down her neck and hover over her breasts. She felt her body buck, yearning to be near him. 

“Please, Sir.” 

“Please what?” 

“Please fuck me,” she begged. She couldn’t remember the last time that she had been so turned on, the demon was an evil genius. She didn’t know how much more she could take. 

He pulled away then and she felt the ropes that bound her loosen and slide off her body. She felt him take her wrists undoing the knot and pulling the rope across her skin before reaching behind her head and untying the makeshift blindfold. He returned to his desk and began to reorganize his supplies. 

“That’ll be all for today, I have other matters to attend to.” 

Aria was pretty sure that her jaw hit the floor as she stared at him with an incredulous look plain on her face. He didn’t even dane to look up at her. She stood, her legs a bit shaky and began to head for the door, her head reeling. ‘What the hell was that?!’ she thought as she reached for the door handle. 

“Aria, if I decide to bed you, it will be on my terms, when I deem the time is right and not a moment before.” She turned to see him watching her as he coiled the rope in his hands. 

“Yes, Sir”, she acknowledged. 

“Continue to as you have been and perhaps we can revisit this topic again in the future.” He turned from her then walking across the room effectively ending the conversations. 

She turned back to the door, pulling it open before calling over her shoulder, “Thank you, Sir”, and slipped into the hallway, closing the door with a click behind her.


End file.
